1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for compensating for identifiable background content in a speech recognition device.
2. Description Of Related Art
Modern computing devices, such as smartphones, can include a variety of capabilities for receiving user input. User input may be received through a physical keyboard, through a number pad, through a touchscreen display, and even through the use of voice commands issued by a user of the computing device. Using a voice operated device in noisy environments, however, can be difficult as background noise can interfere with the operation of the voice operated device. In particular, background noise that contains words (e.g., music) can confuse the voice operated device and limit the functionality of the voice operated device.